A Year in Review
by Shira Tsukiko
Summary: A collection of 15 drabbles hilighting the different kisses shared by the Honda twins in their blooming relationship. Sequels to Forbidden a Fruit. Rated T for some drabbles. Japancest.
1. Instructions

Instructions

_**1. Pick a fandom/fandoms or original works to write each theme on.**_

_**2. Drabbles are written to be 100 words. Try to keep at that limit. If not, label the challenge as a ficlet.**_

_**3. Have fun with it. :D**_

1. Dizzy Kiss: Before kissing, both you and your partner spin around in circles separately. Do this one minute to three minutes, then try to kiss each other.

2. Eyelid Kiss: Softly kiss your partners eyelids one at a time. This is a very erotic and arousing kiss.

3. Eskimo Kiss: With your faces less than a breath apart, gently rub your noses together.

4. Cheek Kiss: A friendly, "I really like you" kiss. Often the preferred kissing method of a first date. With your hands on your partner's shoulders, gently brush your lips across her cheek

5. Virtual Kiss: For Internet lovers. Send an e-card or a kiss via email with this symbol: :-* .

6. Zorro Kiss: Like a French kiss except the participants' tongues are sword fighting. Mucho romantico!

7. Angel Kiss: This is a sweet, comforting kiss. Gently and ever so lightly kiss your partner either on the eye lid or right next to the eyes.

8. Mistletoe Kiss: A kiss under a mistletoe at a Christmas party.

9. Spiderman Kiss: One partner is upside down while the other is upstraight and they kiss.

10. Nose Kiss: Lean forward slowly to their face and softly kiss your partner's nose. This is a good way to get your partner's attention and it always makes them smile!

11. Rain Kiss: When alone with your lover in the street during rain, gently pull him/her aside and kiss them in the rain. It's very romantic.

12. Strawberry Kiss: Also known as the Fruiti-licious kiss. Eat a strawberry and kiss your partner, leaving a sweet taste in their mouth. It's fun and a really cute way to "feed" each other.

13. Shoulder Kiss: Simply come from behind, embrace her, and kiss the top of her shoulder. This is a sensual, loving kiss.

14. Spaghetti and Meatball Kiss: Also known as 'The Lady & The Tramp Kiss'. While sharing a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, feed each other. Then with one long noodle (a side in each mouth), take some in getting closer and closer to each other. When you get to the end of the noodle, your lips will meet, ending in a nice kiss.

15. Fast Flying Kiss: If your partner is out of town, look into his/her eyes from the distance and blow a kiss in their direction, letting it fly towards them.


	2. Watching the Stars Dance

**1. Dizzy Kiss: Before kissing, both you and your partner spin around in circles separately. Do this for one minute to three minutes, then try to kiss each other.**  
_  
_

_went a bit pass 100- more like 232 ^^;_

* * *

November 30

"Kiku, Hurry up!"

The Imperial twin growled, tapping his foot impatiently as the other walk slowly.

"I'm coming Kuro." Japan smiled, hurrying his pace as he caught up with his twin. Tonight was yet another full moon, and as always, the twins had climbed the hill in order to gaze at the sky.

"I love coming here, being able to see the stars." As if it emphasize, Kiku gave a small spin, turning to stare at everything around him. And then, Kuro also stood, grinning stupidly and spinning Kiku around again. Laughter filled the air as they spun, heads tilted back as they watched the stars.

Eventually they stopped, falling to the ground, unable to stand again. The younger continued to laugh, leaning back on his hands as he gazed. "You know Kuro. The stars look like they're dancing. See?"  
Kuro looked up, noting how the stars shifted to the sides, almost like they _were _dancing above them. "You're right," He breathed, mesmerized for a few moments before leaning over to Kiku. He attempted a kiss, but the still spinning world confused his judgment, Kuro barely catch the corner of Kiku's mouth.

Kiku blinked and glanced at Kuro, who looked slightly embarrassed and confused, before bursting into another round of laughter. Kuro also joined him and he soon leaned again towards the other.  
"Shall we try that again?"


	3. Count to Five

**2. Eyelid Kiss: Softly kiss your partners eyelids one at a time. This is a very erotic and arousing kiss.**

Exactly 100 WOOO!

Enjoy two for today.

* * *

December 1

Kiku shifted, face a deep scarlet as he readjusted himself in the small closet, Kuro placing another kiss along his jawline.

"America might be.. Looking-"

The shuffle outside the closet made them both freeze, Kuro pressing himself against Kiku. "Shh. stay silent. Count to five. "

Kiku closing his eyes again, beginning his countdown.

One.

kuro was back over him, pressing a soft kiss against one of Kiku's eyelids.

Two.

Don't moan. Stay silent.

Three.

It was getting harder.

Four.

Kuro did it again, letting it linger.

Five.

Kuro was going to get more noise then he expected now.


	4. Cyber Monday Emails

**5. Virtual Kiss: For Internet lovers. Send an e-card or a kiss via email with this symbol: :-* .**

Switched around Three and Five considering I wrote five for Cyber Monday. Three will be put later.

Ping- Kuro's email alarm

Vibrate- Kiku's email alarm.

* * *

December 2

_Ping_

'_**I forgot how hectic the shopping season becomes once Cyber Monday begins.'**_

_Vibrate_

**_'I'll never understand these sales._'**

_Ping_

**_'I know. But shopping while in the middle of a meeting is become difficult without them noticing I'm not paying attention.'_**

_Vibrate_

_**'GOD DAMMIT KIKU FOCUS ON THE MEETING! SHOPPING ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!'**_

_Ping_

_**'But if I don't do it now, I'll miss the sales! That Camera we wanted is only ¥2500!"**_

_Vibrate_

_**'Fine. Get the damn camera...'**_

_Ping_

_**'Thank you! :-*'**_

_Vibrate_

_**'... :-*'**_

And with that, Kuro exited his emails completely embarrassed.


	5. What's Christmas without a Kiss?

**8. Mistletoe Kiss: A kiss under a mistletoe at a Christmas party.**

Sorry It's late. I've been busy.

* * *

December 25

"Christmas parties are so stupid, why the hell was I even dragged along?"

Kuro allowed himself to slump against the wall, watching other nations chase each other around or mingle with the others. He gave a tug at his sweater collar before grimacing, glaring down at France as the eager blonde leaned down towards him.

"Ma chérie you enjoy setting yourself up for these situations, no?"

Kuro barely put his hands up in front of him when his arm was grabbed, Kiku pulling him into a kiss in front of everyone, causing Kuro to look up.

Stupid- Wonderful Mistletoe.


	6. Winter's Playground

**3. Eskimo Kiss: With your faces less than a breath apart, gently rub your noses together.**

Two for today!

* * *

January 22

He loved the sound of fresh snow crunching under their boots, the strange fog of breath twist and dance around them. As he tightened his grip on Kuro's hand, Kiku glanced over noting the red growing in his cheeks as they continued going through the playground.

"You're getting cold. Maybe we should hurry home."

"Really, I'm fine. We don't get to take walks anymore. I'm not going to ruin it because of the cold."

"But if you get sick…" He sighed, blinking in surprise when Kuro began to rub his nose against his.

"Alright Kuro, we'll walk slow."


End file.
